Uncle Grandpa Gets in Dead Meat
Uncle Grandpa gets in dead meat is a dead meat video by Green ProDuctions. Whoever tries stealing it will be reported Cast (Note: You can add as many as you want, but please: ask The Bob Units) * Microsoft Sam as Green ProDuctions (Teacher) * Kidaroo as Barney, Yoshi, Robin, Thomas the Tank Engine, Bob Unit 1 and 3 and Captain Underpants * David as Felix the Cat, Gumball, Noddy, and Luigi * Brian as Brian Griffin, and Mario * Young Guy as Bob Unit 2, * Evil Genius as Pingu, Caillou, and Shaun The Sheep * Alan as Evil Pingu and Stewie Griffin * Kayla as Dora and Twilight Sparkle * Microsoft Mike as Hungry Pumkin, Percy, and Cyborg * Zack as Wander * Paul as Postman Pat, and Igor The Mii * Eric as Bart Simpson, and Spongebob * Wise Guy as Homer Simpson and Uncle Grandpa * Steven as Steven Universe, Bob Unit 4, ans Pizza Steve * Diesel as Bob Unit 5, Optimus Prime, and UG's Dad * Princess as Rainbow Dash, and Starfire * Tween Girl as Darwin * Simon as Horace N Buggy * Joey as Sonic The Hedgehog * Microsoft Mary as Rosalina * More Coming soon Story Teacher: Hello class! we will be having a Behavior card Day! Teacher: Now watch the slideshow for the cards (While the cards are shown at the slideshow, Pitbull Feel this Moment Ft Christina Aguilera is playing) Teacher: Now here are The Cards! Felix the Cat: Yes! i got a Green Card! Teacher: That s right! You will be graduated! go to the headmasters office Gumball: Yay! I got a Dark Green Card! Thomas: Me 2 Bob Unit 1: Me 3! Bob Unit 2: Me 4! Bob Unit 3: Me 5! Bob Unit 4: Me 6 Bob Unit 5: Me 7! Teacher: That is right! You 7 have a 100 Years off! Go to the Masters Office! Postman Pat: Yay! I got a Dark Green Card! Pingu: Me 2! Shaun The Sheep: Me 3 Teacher: That is right! You 3 got 100 years off! Go to the headmasters office! Optimus Prime: Yay! I got a Light Green Card! Cards *Green-Graduated *DarkGreen- 100 Years Off *Light Green- 90 Years Off *Lime Green- 80 Years Off *Red- 75 Years off *Pink- 70 years Off *Maroon- 65 Years Off *Blue- 60 Years Off *Dark Blue- 55 Years off *Light Blue- 50 years off *Sky Blue- 45 Years Off *Yellow-40 Years Off *Purple- 35 Years Off *Orange- 30 Years Off *Brown- 25 Years off *Tan- 20 Years Off *Garnet- 15 Years Off *Amethyst- 10 Years Off *Greenish Yellow- 5 Years Off *Platinum- 2 Years Off *Gold- 1 Year Off *Silver- 9 Months Off *Bronze- 6 Months Off *Pizza Hut- 3 Months Off *Candy- 1 Month Off *Creeper Head- 1 Week Off *Zombie Head- 1 Day Off *White- Nothing *Multi Colored- 1 Hour Detention *Gray- 3 Hour Detention *Light Gray-1 Day Susspension *Dark Gray-10 Day Suspension *Club Pretendo-30 Day Suspension *Maroon-70 Day Suspension *More coming soon Category:Grounded videos by Green ProDuctions Category:Dead Meat Videos